Denmark x Norway Barbeque
by SadSassyFabulous
Summary: The nordics go on a barbeque party. And, Denmark confesses his feelings towards a special someone...


Norway was at the school library. He loved reading manga. He would read anything from yaoi to shoujo. He saw one that caught his attention, but the book was on a shelf that he couldn't reach because he wasn't that tall to begin with. Norway tried in vain the get the manga. Then, he saw some slender fingers reach over to get the same exact book. Norway turned around to see who the person was. It was a boy with wild blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. The attractive boy gave Norway the book. Norway took the book, turned around, and slowly started to walk away.

"Hey. Is this all I get? I don't even get a thank you. What's your name?" the boy said.

"You were the one who decided to help me. Why should I thank you? I never asked for your help. People like you are selfish and don't deserve to live. You do things for people and then you expect them to return the favor." Norway responded.

"You are pretty dark and mysterious huh? Denmark said.

"Happy-go-lucky people like you are oblivious that it's a cruel, cold world out there. It's you against the world." Norway responded.

"Anyway… You like reading manga?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Way to change the subject. Yeah. I like manga. What about it? Do you read it?"

"Of course I read it!"

They two boys went to the nearest table and sat down on old, wooden chairs. They talked about the same anime that they both fangirl over. They shared the same OTPS. While they were chatting, Norway couldn't help but to replay the events that just happened in his head. This was just like a typical manga scene, but this wasn't a manga. This was reality. Denmark and Norway eventually became _very_ good friends.

* * *

One day, Denmark invited Norway to go to a barbeque at the lake with some of his friends. Norway accepted the invitation because he had nothing else to do. When they arrived at the lake, the sight was breath-taking. The water was glistening; the sky was cloudless and had an azure color. The sun was shining as bright as a diamond. A cool, light, gentle breeze refreshes their faces.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to Nor." Denmark stated. His friends nodded in consent.

"H'llo ,th'r. I'm Sweden. N'ce t' m't y'.:" said a tall, short, blonde guy with glasses and greenish-blue eyes. "'nd h'r 's my w'fe." He points to the boy who has short blond hair and gentle violet eyes. This guy was also wearing something like a burette, but it had a shiny white color.

"Nice to meet you, Norway. My name is Finland. Denmark has told us many wonderful things about you." Finland said with a big smile.

Sweden then lifted Finland and placed him on his strong shoulder. Finland was on his stomach , while he was on the shoulder. Finland wasn't even struggling to get down because he knew it was futile to get down. The two of them went to go set up the things on the bench.

"Last but not least this is Iceland and his boyfriend, Hong Kong." Denmark said.

"Hey.." Hong Kong and Iceland said simultaneously.

"We finish each other's…" Hong Kong said.

"Sandwiches!"Iceland replied.

"Isn't that from the Disney movie, _Frozen_?" Norway asked.

"YES! OMG! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?" Hong Kong asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I did. I watch it with Denmark here. He was crying when Anna sacrificed herself in order to save Elsa." Norway answered.

"Shut up!" Denmark said. It was obvious that he was embarrassed. It was kind of adorable.

"It's okay, Denmark. YOU JUST HAVE TO LET IT GO." Iceland retorted.

They all laughed at the song reference. Hong Kong and Iceland started running toward Sweden and Finland. Denmark and Norway slowly walked toward the group. They were both enjoying the beautiful scenery.

Norway suddenly asked, "Are Sweden and Finland dating or what?"

Denmark replied, "Yeah. They are. Why do you ask?"

"They just look so cute together. It's like one of those manga couples. They are so perfect."

"Isn't it strange how everyone is coupled up except for you and me?"

Norway realized this and responded, "Yeah-h." Then he faked a smile for Denmark. Soon, Norway gave the other boy a serious glare. "Are basically trying to ask me out?"

Denmark looked away and said, "Yeah… Something along the lines of that."

Norway noticed that Denmark looked away embarrassed and was blushing. Norway pinched the other guy's soft face cheek. Then Norway said, "I'll accept your offer.." After saying that, Norway looked away and blushed a little. Denmark then hugged Norway. Norway couldn't help but to notice how nice he smells and also how warm and comforting Denmark was. Norway knew this love wouldn't be perfect and like an anime. Norway felt different; he felt happy. For the first time in forever, he was happy about himself and his life.

They finally reached the rest of the gang. There was an aroma of burning meat. There were chicken wings, sandwiches, and many other delicious foods. While he was chewing on some food, Denmark said, "Nor and I are officially dating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! XD It really means a lot to me. I'm still just a beginner when it comes to this, so please try to leave a review on how I should or could improve my writing. If you have Tumblr, you can follow me at: . I blog mostly about Hetalia related things.  
**


End file.
